Talk:Deadpool's Daily/@comment-12.203.250.162-20150401133932/@comment-73.202.0.90-20150404211848
I'm trying to map out the full wave four strategy with these characters. This assuming wave 1-3 went well which is the hardest part because you can map out a strategy similar to this for wave 4. To end wave three, I'm guessing you try to use Magneto's Polarity Shift (if a match 5 is not available) and to avoid using Thor's colors. Let's assume you have all colors maxed now minus the Polarity Shift. Enemies who come in seem to range from 6600 up to 8950 (e.g The Hand) in health. Let's assume all enemies are 6950 (seems to be the average). With 3/5/5 Thor, you can do 2206 (Call the Storm) + 2206 (Call the Storm) + 796 (Thunder Strike/adds 9 green) + 796 (Thunder Strike/adds 9 green). Now some greens should have matched and it is critical that it either did a match 5 or set one up for you. Did you get at least another 12 green AP back for another Call the Storm (you should have 2 left over for a total of 14)? This seem critical. You switch focus because your target is probably less than 1103 health and Call the Storm on non-targets is 1103 damage. This will take out your first target. This target should not be more than 7107+516 beginning health. You would create a minum of 516 damage while matching 12 green. (You can take down a larger enemy if a crtical tile matches in the process.) Now your second target has taken 1103+1103+2206 (Call the Storms) damage. Your green is near zero and yellow down to 6. You are left with 30 red and can do Mjolnir’s Might 3 times (772+772+772/adds 9 yellow total). This is a total of 6728 damage. Since I see many enemies at an average of 6900 health, this might fall shy of down. You hope that at least 5 yellows have made a match can make a 5 match for another 245 damage. (You can take down a larger enemy if a crtical tile matches in the process.) The third target has taken 1103+1103+1103 (Call the Storms) team damage. You need to deal an additional 3641 (on average) damage and you are likely at 11 yellows. Just shy of doing another Thunder Strike. You now resort to Polarity Shift. You usually can find two blues that can match with 3 placed blues to do a match 5 generating a critical tile. Also 5 red tiles are generated. Black Widow will do 245 damage for the match 5 blues (plus the rest of the row/column if straight). Do another Polarity Shift (now down to 3 purple assuming you executed this to finalize wave 3) and now you are over 8 red, but probably less than 16. Execute Mjolnir’s Might (772/adds 3 yellow). We need another yellow match in process maybe with one of the critical tiles. Hopefully the critical tile can automatically match with yellows or you can do a match 5 that will capture a yellow in the process. Then deal 796 (Thunder Strike/adds 9 green) but even with 3-5 greens matched, you are not close to 14 green needed. This final enemy is down to about 1600 health. You can only continue your streak if another match 5 is available. But no match 5 at this point would take out 1600 health unless it doubled with another critical tile pre-existing. We did not account misc critical damage along the way here so that could fill this gap. If you are lucky to end wave 3 with a natural match 5, you have an extra Polarity Shift to use. Otherwise you need to grind out the remaining enemy and she/he will hit you hard. Try to put Magneto in the front to protect Black Widow. She will need to heal the team. Putting Thor in front makes sense if you are getting a cascade to get a Polarity Shift. Another strategy is to start out with Mjolnir's Might + Polarity Shift rotations. Does this work better? I think no matter how you slice it, you need nuggets of luck to beat Big Enchilada with ** characters. Usually wave 3 kills as the goons have too much health and there is not enough blue to delay. When fist tiles get generated upon goon downs, they will eat ** characters quickly. Most of my ** attempts get me killed in wave 2. I do think I'm a good player. I know how to trick the AI to give me match 5 setups when the rare opportunity arises. I do play 2 moves ahead.